Gohan's Love
by Phantomgirl7
Summary: On Gohan's birthday he finds a girl in a space pod. He later finds out that she is a saiyan. She had lost her memory and her family. After they first meet she started to fall in love with Gohan. Will Gohan feel the same way or will he just think of her as a friend? I only own OC!
1. Chapter 1

_Phantomgirl7: Hey guys dbz time I hope you will like it._

_Gohan: So what is it about?_

_Phantomgirl7: You will find out if you read the summary._

_Gohan: Okay._

_Phantomgirl7: There is an oc involved. Her name is Kumiko. She is a saiyan like you. Her hair is black, her eyes are black, she wears a purple and dark blue saiyan armor._

_Gohan: Cool than let's get to the story!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Newest Saiyan! She's A Teenager?!**_

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

_" Happy birthday Gohan!" Dad said._

_" Thanks dad." I said as I hugged him._

_" Now because it's your birthday you get to stay up and do what ever you want. But, by tomorrow you will have to study twice as hard." Mom said as she lit the 14 candles._

_I then blew out the candles and my mom and dad clapped. I heard a knock on the door and I went to go open it. When I opened the door I saw Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks._

_" Hi Gohan! Happy birthday." Bulma said as she hugged me._

_" Thanks Bulma. It's good to see you Vegeta." I said as I looked at him._

_" Same to you. Well I will be giving you your present later." Vegeta said as he looked away from me._

_" Oh Gohan I almost forgot. Here's your present." Bulma said as she handed me a box that was neatly wrapped._

_" Thanks." I said as I motioned them inside._

_" Were are your parents?" Bulma asked me._

_" There in the kitchen." I said pointing down the hall._

_I was just about to close the door until I saw a foot on the edge of it. I opened the door once again and saw that Krillin, 18, Yamcha, and Puar were outside._

_" Hey guys how's it going?" I asked excited._

_" Great." Everyone but, 18 said._

_" Meh." 18 said._

_" Well here are your presents." Krillin said as he gave me the three presents._

_" Wow thanks. Well come on in." I said as I put the presents down._

_After a while we each had a slice of cake. I saw some people talking and the funniest thing I saw all day was Yamcha hitting on Bulma and Vegeta trying to kill him afterwards. After we finished talking I got a chance to open my presents. I didn't really care what they would be. I opened the one that Bulma gave me and I saw that it was a really cool watch. I opened Krillin and 18's present next. It was a new gi. I then opened another present this one was from Puar. It was a new pair of shoes. The last one was Yamcha's. I opened it and it was a baseball and two baseball gloves._

_" Thanks guys you're all the best." I said with the biggest smile._

_I than felt something. It was faint but, I could still feel it. I than ran to my room and changed into my old gi. I ran outside and flew towards the power level. Everyone followed me. I stopped when I got closer. I saw something in the distance when I landed I saw something very familiar. I got even closer and I saw that it was kind of like the space pod Vegeta came to Earth in! I went super and walked towards the pod slowly. I opened the pod door and saw a severely injured girl. She was hardly breathing. I took her out of her pod and laid her down. I always at least carry one senzu bean with me. I opened the girl's mouth and put it in her mouth. I heard her chew than swallow. All her wounds had healed and she got up breathing hard. I deformed and she was just staring at me._

_" Um... I'm Gohan." I said as I held out my hand._

_" Hi I'm Kumiko." She said as I helped her up._

_I than took Kumiko to the rock where everyone else was hiding. She told us that she lost her memory. The only thing she can remember is her name and that her planet go destroyed._

_" Well I think we can help you regain your memory." Dad said._

_" Okay thank you." Kumiko said._

_" Well now that we know your name. You should at least know ours. Now this is Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Puar, Yamcha, Goku my dad, and Chichi my mom." I said while pointing at them._

_" Thanks. It's nice to meet you all." Kumiko said while looking at us._

_" Kumiko let's take you to my house so we can get you a new pair of clothes." Mom said as she grabbed hold of Dad._

_" Hey um Kumiko can you fly?" I asked her._

_" I think so." Kumiko said as she started to float._

_" Okay just follow me." I said as I started to slowly fly._

_" Okay." Kumiko said as she went a little faster._

_Kumiko was a little behind me. I started to slow down. I looked at her and than I finally spoke._

_" Are you okay?" I asked._

_" Yeah I think so." Kumiko said as she looked at me._

_" Look Kumiko you can tell me anything. Is that okay with you?" I asked as I grabbed her hand and stopped._

_" O-okay." She said as she started blushing._

_She's blushing?! I let go of her hand slowly so I didn't startled her. I stayed by her as we flew towards my house. After I spotted the house and we landed right in font of it. I opened the door and motioned Kumiko inside. When I opened the door there were some girl clothes and a note. I read the note out loud._

_" Hi Gohan and Kumiko. Your father and I went to the market to buy some food. I set out some clothes out on the couch for Kumiko show her to the bathroom and make sure she puts on the clothes I laid out. We will be back soon." I read._

_" Well okay. Come on Kumiko let me take you to the bathroom." I said as I held the clothes and took her to the bathroom._

_We got into the bathroom and I told her how to turn on the water. I than went to the room and went to look for a towel. I walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Kumiko told me to come in. I went inside and placed the towel on the sink. I left the room closing the door behind me. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I reached for the remote and turned on the t.v. She came out of the shower after about half an hour. She came out wearing a white shirt, a brown belt, and a pair of blue shorts._

_" What's with the belt?" I asked as I walked towards her._

_" What are you talking about? This is my tail." She said as it wiggled out of the belt loops._

_" What you're a saiyan?!" I asked surprised._

_" Yeah before I was born my planet called Planet Vegeta was blown up. My mother and father subsided on a planet not to far from there Vegeta. I was born about 20 years later. My mother died after she gave birth. My father raised me for 12 years. He died when I was 13 because he was killed when we were on a planet called Namek. I found a space pod and went to a planet called Earth. I spent a whole year here. A few days ago I ran into something and it attacked me. The only thing I remember from that day is that the thing was green, black, and orange." She explained._

_" Wow I thought you just ended up on this planet after some horrible accident." I said as I saw her cry a little._

_Wait she was crying! I walked up to her slowly and put my hand on her shoulder._

_" Hey look it's okay." I said as I put her chin to my face._

_She than pulled me into a hug. I than wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. She just silently started to cry into my chest. I just stood there for a while with her in my arms. After about 10 minutes we heard a knock at the door. The door than opened an my mom came in my dad came in soon after holding about 50 bags filled with food which would only last about two days. My than dropped the keys and I heard a big aw.  
_

_" Goku look our son has his first crush." Mom said as she pulled my dad in._

_" Well Gohan looks like you got your first girlfriend." Dad said._

_I than looked at Kumiko. She had stopped crying. I slowly released her and my mom started dinner. After an hour we had started eating. Dad was eating a lot of food I only grabbed one plate same with Kumiko. After dinner Kumiko, Mom, and I started washing the dishes. After we finished the dishes it was time for bed. I took a quick shower and got into my night clothes. My mom told Kumiko she could sleep on the couch. Before I walked off to bed Kumiko grabbed my sleeve and looked me in the eyes._

_" Can I sleep in your bed?" Kumiko asked._

_" Um sure I'll sleep on the couch than." I said as I grabbed a blanket._

_" Actually I wanted you to sleep with me." Kumiko said as she started to blush._

_" Well okay I guess." I said as we walked towards my room._

_I got into bed and Kumiko got in as well. I pulled the covers over us and we started to fall asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

_Phantomgirl7: Hey guys new chapter time I hope you will like it._

_Gohan: So what happens now?_

_Phantomgirl7: You test Kumiko's power._

_Gohan: Well that's pretty cool._

_Phantomgirl7: So what do we do now?_

_Gohan: The story._

_Phantomgirl7: Oh right but, the moves that Kumiko uses in English are Lightning Strike, Hell Blast, Healing Kiss, and Heal in that exact order. Now...LET'S GET TO THE STORY!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: How Strong Are You? Kumiko Can You Show Me Your Strength?**_

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

_I wake up when the sun hit my eyes. I than turned on my side and saw that Kumiko was snuggled up close to me. I could feel the red blood upon my face. She grabbed hold of me and than moved closer. I than felt something on my leg. I lifted the covers and saw that her tail was wrapped around my leg. I than saw that my tail had grown back. I tried to lift her tail off my leg but, it would not budge. I just stayed there waiting for Kumiko to wake up. I just stayed there for a while until she final woke up. She looked me in the face and started to blush. She than got up and unwrapped her tail from my leg. She got up and went through the door. I got up and my tail started to twitch. I than heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see that it was Vegeta._

_" Hey Vegeta. What are you doing here so early?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes._

_" I forgot to give you my present." He said as he handed me a capsule._

_" Well thanks I guess." I said as I yawned._

_" Well see you later." Vegeta said as he flew off._

_" Bye!" I yelled as he flew off._

_" Hey so do you have anything to eat?" Kumiko asked._

_" Well if we have eggs I can make you some." I said as I walked towards the refrigerator._

_I opened the door and grabbed the eggs. I put them on the counter and grabbed a pan. I put it on the stove. I than cracked the eggs in a bowl and started to stir it until the yolk mixed with the whites. I than put butter on the pan and than the eggs. I mixed it until they were fully cooked. I than took the eggs and put it on a plate and gave it to Kumiko. She started to eat them. She told me it tasted really good. I than decided to go outside and open the capsule. When I pressed the button two pairs of sayain armor and a scouter that looked like it was customized. The outside was black and the glass lens was green. I than went inside and I saw Kumiko sitting on the couch. She had finished her eggs and all she did was look at the remote. I than walked up to her and I sat next to her. I than showed her how to work the remote. I pressed a the on button and the T.V. turned on. She than jumped back stared at the T.V. I than went to my room and changed into my gi. I went outside and took Kumiko with me. I than gave her the new purple two piece spandex. She started to take off her shirt and I than noticed she did not have on a bra. I turned around with a nose bleed. I waited for at least five minutes and I than turned around. I started to speak._

_" So do you at least remember anything about your powers?" I asked as my tail whipped around like it had a mind of its own._

_She than took a few minutes to think about it. After that she started to say words._

_" Rakurai." She said as she shot a bolt of lightning at the mountain._

_" Wow um, can you do anything else?" I asked._

_" Yeah, watch this. Jigoku Buasuto." She said as she destroyed a the tree with an energy wave._

_" Cool so is there anymore?" I asked._

_" Yes there is one more but, I need to hit you first." She said as she walked towards me._

_" Okay just don't punch me that hard." I said as I stuck out my arm._

_Kumiko than hit me and I stumbled back a little. I could feel a horrible pain in my arm. I tried to move it but, when I touched it hurt even more._

_" I think you broke my arm." I said in pain._

_" I did actually." She said as she moved me to the ground._

_" Why?" I asked as she made me lay down._

_" Because it only works when the person is injured." She said as she sat next to me._

_" What that last move?" I asked._

_" Yeah you see the only way to heal you fully is to use this move. Iyashino Kisu." She said as she leaned forward and got closer to my face._

_" What are you doing?" I asked before she kissed me._

_She than kissed me and all I did was lay there in shock. She than got up and she was blushing a little. I also felt myself blush._

_" Does your arm feel better?" Kumiko asked._

_I than moved my arm around a little. I than looked at Kumiko with a surprised look on my face._

_" It actually does." I said._

_" Oh I forgot I have one more move that I can use." She said as she helped me up._

_" What is it?" I asked as I thought about it._

_" Well if you are wondering it is not being able to turn invisible." Kumiko said._

_" How did you know I was thinking about that?" I asked worried._

_" I can read minds." Kumiko said._

_I than took Kumiko inside and I saw that my mom and dad were in the kitchen. My mom was surprised at how Kumiko and I looked. My dad than walked up to me and whispered in my ear. He asked me if I wanted to spar. I nodded and when mom finished breakfast I than grabbed 3 plates and sat at the table. I started to eat at inhuman speeds. After I finished I went outside and waited for my dad to come out. Than Kumiko came out of the door. I after that my dad followed her out. My dad than started to speak._

_" So Gohan you ready to spar?" Dad asked me._

_" Sure." I said._

_" Hey can I spar with you guys too?" Kumiko asked._

_" Um sure it might be fun." I said._

_" Sure I don't really mind. But, who do you want to fight first?" My dad asked._

_" I want to fight both of you right now." Kumiko said as she started to fly._

_" Okay let's do this." My dad said._

_I than got into my fighting stance and I charged towards Kumiko. She dodged the attack and my dad hit her on the leg. She than punched my dad in the face and kicked me back. I than flew back a little and stopped myself. She than used her Jigoku Buasuto and it hit me and missed my dad. I landed on the ground and it was all up to my dad now. She than charged towards my dad and hit him right in the stomach. He stumbled back a little and she shot him with her Rakurai. Dad flew back into the mountain and Kumiko landed next to me._

_" Are you okay?" Kumiko asked._

_" Yeah can you just heal me?" I asked._

_" Sure." She said as she leaned down to my face._

_She than kissed me and I felt a lot better. I than got up and we flew to my dad. She than leaned down to him and used a different move to heal him. She stuck out her hands and she started to speak._

_" Iyasu." She said as she healed my dad._

_He than got up perfectly fine. He than looked at her and started to speak._

_" How do you know how to do that?" Dad asked._

_" I always knew how to do that." Kumiko said._

_Kumiko than told my dad everything about her powers and all he did was looked surprised as we flew back to my house slowly. When we got back in the house all we did was sit on the couch and watch T.V._


End file.
